The present invention relates to a pencil sharpener and has particular application as a play action device for producing an interesting and unusual effect during the pencil sharpening operation.
Prior to the instant invention, the conventional pencil sharpener has included a base to which a mounting bracket was secured, a removable housing being mounted on the bracket and enclosing the sharpener rollers and being constructed for receiving the pencil shavings during the pencil sharpening operation. Although the prior known pencil sharpener performed the operation of sharpening a pencil in an efficient manner, there was never any attempt made in its construction to form a device in a manner that was unusual or interesting in the operation thereof. Some prior known pencil sharpeners have included various color combinations in the components thereof, and in some of the prior known devices, the housing for the pencil shavings has been constructed in a configuration that deviated from the normal shape; but in practically all of the heretofore known pencil sharpeners, the construction thereof followed a well-recognized and accepted pattern.